


Heat Disease

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Monster Heat, Old Comission, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You weren't sure if the mind numbing pleasure was a disease or a blessing...
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166
Collections: Suploliepops_sins





	Heat Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, reposting this bad boy. Take a look at my not bad twitter. https://twitter.com/NilPastry

The room smelled heavily of leather, sweat, and old chalk that had sat in water far too long. The wooden steps creaked under your weight as you went down the stairs, and properly entered the dark room. The only light came from the very back of the room, among pillows and blankets that formed a sloppy hoop. In the middle of the hoop was a metal stake in the floor, and a skeleton Monster staring at you from the middle of the hoop. 

You carefully stepped over the pillows that made up the walls of the hoop, and entered into the cushy nest. Your mate’s eyelights watched as you came closer to him, and his teeth parted just enough to reveal a thick orange tongue flicking against his fangs. 

“you’re a stupid human,” he said. “comin’ down here now? you want me to fuck ya through this concrete don’t ya?” 

You knelt down and set down a metal tray. Sausage, biscuits, eggs, and mint tea were all piled up on the tray. “You’ve still gotta eat, Papyrus. You can’t just starve your entire heat.” 

He scoffed and watched as you speared some sausage onto a fork and held it up to his fangs. For the last four days Papyrus had spent his time locked away in the basement, chained to the stake, and trying to keep himself away from you. He claimed that his heat would be enough to hurt you, or have you hate him by the time it was all over…

You stared at the sweat soaked skeleton as he ripped the sausage in half with his fangs. His bones weren’t as white as they normally were, and had an almost gray sheen to them. “You need a bath.” 

The skeleton’s eye sockets narrowed, and you watched him absorb the magical food before licking at his fangs once again. “later.” 

You rolled your eyes as you fed him some more. “You’re gonna get sick like this, Papyrus. I’ve dealt with you while you’re in heat before!”

He rolled his eyelights. “aphrodisiacs isn’t heat, darlin’. symptoms are similar, but not the same as an actual heat.” He looked away from you. “not as violent, not as needy, not gonna choke ya on my cock from some magic boosters.” 

You picked up the tea cup and brought it to his teeth. “I can handle it, Papyrus. Rough sex isn’t exactly new for us.” 

He pointedly ignored you, and sipped at his favorite tea. His magic sparked and buzzed before slowly calming in a quiet hum. Papyrus leaned back on his stake and stared at you with swollen red eye lights. “go back upstairs.” 

You opened your mouth to argue, but a low growl rumbled in his chest, and warm magic pushed you backwards. You stumbled over the rim of the nest, and fell onto the concrete floor. Papyrus stared at you from his place on the other side of the room before looking away, guilt and longing coloring his expression. 

You opened your mouth, an argument on your tongue, but more magic prodded you backwards, this time back onto the wooden stairs. You caught the banister before you could fall, your feet firmly planted on the floor. “Fine, but don’t get upset with me when things go to hell.” 

“ain’t gonna blame you for a natural process, darlin’.” 

You pointedly ignored his snide comment as you went back upstairs, slamming the door shut behind him. 

* * *

For the next three days a similar pattern continued. You would only bring Mutt food once a day, and he would quickly push you out with his magic. It wasn’t as harsh as the first time that he did it. His magic lingered on your skin, and his eyelights burned eyes through your clothes, as if that would help quell some of the desire that swirled inside of his soul. Sometimes he would even have an actual conversation with you as he ate, inquiring about your day, and making sure that you took care of yourself as well. 

It was depressing to see him this way. Panting and pulling as his chains, screaming for hours on end into the night, his magic growing so strong only to suddenly become little more than a weak pulse when he finally exhausted himself. You wondered if that was the way it was for all Monsters, or if it was only the case for high tiered Monsters like himself. You’d always seen Papyrus as strong, and feeling his magic so weak so often scared the hell out of you. 

You leaned your head against the cold wall as you stirred the soup you had made for him. The beef chunks floated to the surface, and the noodles drowned beneath the red tinted broth. You hadn’t felt another wave of Papyrus’ magic in a few hours. You knew he was alive, the screaming was a good hint, but his magic was just so low and sickly. You knew from experience it wasn’t supposed to be that way, and yet here he was, his magic reminding you of oozing puss instead of vibrant and powerful pulses. 

You sighed and dropped the wooden spoon, watching it clink against the china bowl. He claimed nothing metal could be brought into his nest. You had no idea why that was the case, but you suspected it had something to do with him getting out. Papyrus was smart though, if he really wanted to get out you doubt he needed bits of metal. Hell, you were sure he could use his own tongue as a weapon if he really needed to. 

You were dragged out of your thoughts when the screams stopped, and the sickly pulses of magic came to a halt as well. “Papyrus?” 

Leaving the bowl where it was, you hurried out of the room and down the hall. You sucked in a breath when you walked up to the door, and found yourself staring at the magic that had grown over it. You didn’t remember seeing it when you walked down the stairs that morning, or when you delivered Papyrus his food last night…

You hesitantly opened the door, and the moment you did magic dragged you down the stairs. A scream tore from your throat, but nothing could save you as you felt wood dig into your skin and tear at your night dress. When you were finally on the floor you stared into the nest, and your mouth opened just to stop as Papyrus growled at you. His cock had been freed, somehow, and his tongue was summoned. It lashed against his teeth, and there was drool dripping down from the razor like points. 

“Papyrus, are you okay?” 

Magic dragged you over the concrete floor, and into the nest of blankets and soft things. Your body was stopped only centimeters in front of the glowing gold cock, but you hardly got a chance to stare as magic forced your mouth down on it. He was long, but there wasn’t too much girth to worry about. As per usual he tasted like wine and echo flower tea, but there was a saltiness too that had you wrinkling your nose as you were forced to take more and more of him. Spit and precum bubbled down the side of your lips, and some of it spilled between your tits as you sucked and licked. It was warm, but it had a numbing effect on you as well, as if your tits and chest were falling asleep. 

You shifted on your knees, and with a bit of force you managed to get your mouth off of the cock trying to choke you. “Papyrus! You told me you didn’t want my help. Why in the hell are you doing this now?” 

Red eye lights narrowed, and once again the magic took ahold of you and forced that cock down your throat. You wanted to scream at him, to make him realize that you wanted to help him long before this. That he didn’t need to force this on you like some kind of feral bastard, but as he bucked his hips and his growls became louder and heavy, you doubted he was in the right state of mind to even listen to you. 

As you swallowed down the honey and cinnamon tasting cum, magic pushed you back onto your side. Some of the cum dribbled down your nightdress, and the rest was swallowed almost unwillingly. You could see movement out of the corner of your eye, but you don’t get much of a chance to react as you’re flipped onto your back with even more magic, your hands pinned above your head with a ring of writhing magic.

The skeleton grinned over your sprawled out from, cum dripping from his cock and onto your legs. “spread ‘em, darlin’.” 

For a brief second your thighs pressed together just that much tighter before more magic forced them apart. Papyrus fell to his knees, and you felt his pulsing cock press against your inner thigh, smearing thick cum all over your skin. Your gaze dart up to his face, and you find it inches in front of your own. He leans down and pressed his fangs against your skin, their unnatural heat making your heart beat faster, and your cunt ache.

Then he bit down. 

You screamed as needle like pain ripped through your skin, just for it all to bubble into a moan when he finally forced his cock inside you. The pain and the pleasure swirled together into a slurry of euphoria that had your legs trying to wrap around his cracked pelvis. You could practically feel the smug bastard’s grin against your skin as he bucked into your aching core. “so needy, darlin’.” 

“Don’t you d-dare blame it all on me.” Your words came out louder than you intended as he pushed deep inside you. “All your fault.” 

He snickered, and when he pulled away from your neck thick blood drops fell on your sweating face. “not my fault.” 

You opened your mouth to object, but your words were swallowed by his tongue as it wriggled in your mouth. You fought to turn away and bitch some more, but his fangs grazing your lips stopped the idea before it could be properly executed. 

“ya know,” You rolled your eyes as he ‘spoke’ despite his mouth being preoccupied. “you’ve always been a greedy slut. takin’ my cock so good. perfect little whore.” 

He pulled himself off your body, and with magic you were flipped onto your stomach. You whined as the cold concrete hit your stomach, and made a shiver go down your spine. You were warmed again, however, as he shoved his cock back into your eager cunt. Your walls fluttered around the pulsing organ, and you laid your cheek against the concrete, your eyes shut in bliss as the metal studs of his cock rubbed against your sensitive walls. 

Your fingers curled as you heard him groan behind you and his grip tightened on your hips. With bruising strength he lifted your hips up, and you heard a sloppy slurping sound as he ripped his dick out of your cunt. You gasped as warm and sticky magic splashed on your back, and stuck to your skin. 

“You ass!” 

More cum splattered on your back, and wet fingers slipped down to your clit. “awe, did ya wanna cum, darlin’? don’t ya think revenge for bein’ a teasin’ bitch is in order?”

Your toes as he continued to lazily circle your throbbing clit. “Papyrus, please lemme cum. I’m so fucking close.” 

“yeah?” 

Your spine arched as he pressed a kiss to your neck, that long tongue lashing at your sensitive skin. “then fukcin’ cum, ya tease.” 

The words barely escaped before you found your eyes shutting and thighs trembling. His fingers didn’t stop their movements as you came, not when you cried, not when you begged him for mercy, and certainly not when he shoved his cock back into your cunt. You were drowning in the euphoria despite the tears that ran down your face, mixing with the sweet cum and bitter blood. 

Was the feral desire for pleasure a disease? Were you consumed by it the same way your mate was? 

You didn’t know, and you weren’t lucid enough to care.


End file.
